Welcome to Haverhill
by DemigodZutara
Summary: Nami is going to visit her mother in Salem whom she has never seen. When she sleeps through her Bart stop, and ends up in Haverhill, Massachusetts, what will she do? theres a lot of twist and turns that she will encounter. Can she make it through?
1. just the beginning

Nami sighed and waved to her Brother. She had already said goodbye to her father, who was always busily at work, in their tall work building. Her brother Kai, 17 years old, glanced out o his little sister, and waved one last time.

Nami, 14, got onto the Bart and looked at her Bart schedule. "Getting off at Salem" she said to herself, as she plopped down onto one of the Bart seats. She glanced around; no one was on the Bart, except for her, and a couple other adults.

She took out her book bag, and unzipped the zipper. She had brought several new books to read on the trip to her mother's house in Salem, Boston. It was a pretty long trip. She took out a book and opened the cover, _To My Dear Jeppelle, Always Love._

Jeppelle? Wasn't that her mother's name?

It was probably a coincidence, even though Jeppelle was not a very common name.

The Bart started up with a small jolt and Nami leaned back against the slightly cushioned seat, and looked out the window. She put the book back inside her back, and rummaged around, then took out a picture of a young woman, about 25 years old, with red, wavy hair, and brown eyes, smiling.

_What were you like?_ Nami thought. _Why did you have to go?_

Nam had spent the whole week preparing for this trip; she would be going to a new school, making new friends, and living in a new house for a while. It was a hard choice but Nami was desperate to know what her mother was like. Salem sounded like a weird town. In fourth grade, Nami did a report on the Salem Witch Trials. Which she could hardly remember. _What if mom's a witch?_ Nami thought. _What am I thinking? Mom's not a witch_.

Nami put the photo back in her bag and zipped it up, since the preparing took all week, her free time was used up by homework and school, and eating breaks. She barely had enough time for anything else. She was pretty exhausted, and pretty soon, her eyes started to droop, 1:00 being the earliest time she had slept that week. Finally her eyes were fully closed.

A jolt woke her. Nami rubbed her eyes. "Please exit through the doors and welcome to Haverhill, Massachusetts" Nami's eyes Widened, Haverhill?!


	2. Where?

Welcome to Haverhill

Chapter 2

Nami snatched her bag and ran out of the Bart train car. She whipped her head around the station. No one seemed to be there. There were a few people, one elderly lady, one middle aged man, and a pregnant woman, with another woman helping her along.

"Excuse me!" Nami said, running up to the middle aged man. "Excuse me but do you know how far Salem is from here?"

"Salem? You mean that little town off the coast? Oh please" the man rolled his eyes.

"Please! I need to find my mother! She lives there…and I missed my stop on the Bart train, if you could only help me!"

"Foolish kids, I knew they shouldn't be left alone."

Nami sighed and ran to the elderly lady. "Excuse me Madame, but if you could please tell me how far Salem is from here!"

The woman didn't answer; she just continued walking slowly forward.

"Excuse me! Can you hear me?! Hello?" Nami said in agony. She groaned and walked politely up to the pregnant woman and her escort. Maybe she should have tried a different approach.

"Excuse me, miss, I was wondering if you could please tell me how far Salem is from here? My mother lives there, and I apparently missed my stop on the Bart so I don't really know where I am right now"

"Oh, poor child, I'm sorry, I can't help you, but I would love to find out with you, I would hate for you to get lost in the middle of nowhere with your parents worrying."

Nami smiled sweetly and her insides bursted with joy. "Thank you so much! My name is Namiko Rovette I'm 14 years old, and my mother's name is Jepelle De Clerq."

"Oh, what beautiful eyes you have, my darling! Well, first off, do you carry a cell phone with you?"

"Um, Yes." Nami said as she rummaged around in her bag looking for her cell phone.

"Well, you have to call your parents both, and we'll see what we can do from there"

"Alright" Nami said as she dialed the number of her father's cell phone.

"Hello? Nami?"

"Dad! I missed the stop for Salem and now I'm in some city called Haverhill, and I don't know what to do, how far is it from there to here? Help!"

"Calm down, where did you say that you were stuck at?"

"Um, some place called Haverhill, I think, Yeah that's it"

"Haverhill?!"

"Whats wrong.

"Namiko Rovette, Theres something you need to know about………."Her father said in a mysterious tone.

**Thanks for reading!!!!! Sorry about this stupid crap but its kind of late over here in California and I don't really have enough energy to put in a huge good chapter. But I will update soon. I've been caught up with homework and stuff, but now I'm catching up so yeah. Thx again! XD**


End file.
